sheen_estevezfandomcom_es-20200216-history
So Random!
thumb|336px¡Que Onda! (So Random! en Estados Unidos) es una comedia de sketches estadounidense de Disney Channel, que se estreno el 5 de junio de 2011 originalmente en Estados Unidos. Se anuncio que seria una serie independiente, diferente de Sunny, entre estrellas (Serie), después de que Demi Lovato renunciara, después de su rehabilitación. La serie la protagoniza los otros actores de Sonny With a Chance: Tiffany Thornton, Sterling Knight, Brandon Mychal Smith, Doug Brochu y Allisyn Ashley Arm, asi como otros actores destacados, que fueron recurrentes en la serie. El estreno en Estados Unidos fue visto por 4.1 millones de espectadores. Se estreno en Latinoamérica el 5 de octubre de 2011, también en Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica el 19 de agosto de 2014. En mayo del 2012 se anuncio que la serie había sido cancelada. Concepto y producción En Sonny With a Chance, Demi Lovato interpretaba al personaje principal, Sunny Munroe, un nuevo miembro del elenco de la serie de comedia So Random!, donde se presentaba el formato de “show dentro del show”. La serie narraba las experiencias de Sunny, y el resto del elenco. En los episodios especiales de Navidad y Halloween, Sunny, entre estrellas solo se basaba en su show So Random!, presentándolo como una serie aparte. En octubre de 2010, Lovato se sometio a tratamientos para superar “problemas físicos y emocionales”, y en abril de 2011 confirmo que no estaría en Sonny With a Chance para su tercera temporada. Ella señalo que regresar a actuar inmediatamente no seria saludable para su recuperación. Tras la renuncia de Lovato, fue presentado como propia serie que se centra mas en los sketches comicos de Sonny With a Chance. La filmación de la temporada comenzó el 30 de enero de 2011 y termino en septiembre de 2011. Cada episodio cuenta con sketches de comedia, asi como una interpretación en vivo de un invitado especial. Originalmente destinado a ser la tercera temporada de Sonny With a Chance, Disney empezó a describir el programa como una serie propia, aparte de Sonny With a Chance, después de renuncia confirmada de Lovato. Reparto Principales A excepción de Lovato, el reparto principal, es idéntico al de su serie, Sunny, entre estrellas. * Tiffany Thornton como Tawni Hart, a quien le gusta ser el centro de atención. * Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper. En Sonny With a Chance es un egoísta y egocéntrico miembro de Mackenzie Falls, pero ahora se unio al programa. * Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris, el hablador del grupo. El y Grady son mejores amigos. * Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell, el crédulo chistoso. El y Nico son mejores amigos. * Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster, la chica extraña. Recurrentes * Matthew Scott Montgomery como Matthew Bailey * Shayne Topp como Shayne Zabo * Damien Haas como Damien Johanssen * Grace Bannon como Grace Wetzel * Bridgett Shergalis como Bridget Cook * Audrey Whitby como Audrey Vale * Coco Jones Doblaje al español Estados Unidos * Tawni Hart: Tiffany Thornton thumb|354px|Creditos de Doblaje de la serie * Chad Dylan Cooper: Sterling Knight * Nico Harris: Brandon Mychal Smith * Grady Mitchell: Doug Brochu * Zora Lancaster: Allisyn Ashley Arm Latinoamérica (Mexico) * Tawni Hart: Mireya Mendoza * Chad Dylan Cooper: Claudio Velazquez * Nico Harris: Luis Daniel Ramírez * Grady Mitchell: Diego Armando Angeles * Zora Lancaster: Andalucia Lopez :*'Estudio de doblaje': Producciones Grande S.A. de C.V. :*'Director de doblaje': Diana Santos :*'Traductor': Yuri Takenaga y Gabriela Gomez :*'Adaptador': Yuri Takenaga y Gabriela Gomez España * Tawni Hart: Pilar Gonzalez Agudo * Chad Dylan Cooper: Adolfo Moreno * Nico Harris: Alejandro Mendez * Grady Mitchell: Adrian Viador * Zora Lancaster: Tania Ugia :*'Estudio de doblaje': Tecnison S.A (Madrid) :*'Director de doblaje': Alfredo Cernuda :*'Traductor': ¿? :*'Adaptador': Alfredo Cernuda :::Doblaje al español producido por Disney Character Voices International Inc. * Nota: En Sunny, entre estrellas; el personaje de Nico Harris era doblado por Irwin Daayan en Latinoamérica. Critica El lanzamiento de la serie recibio criticas mixtas a positivas generalmente. Actualmente la serie tiene un rating no “mediocre” no “promedio” de 5.7/10 en TV.com, y de 4.4/10 en IMDb.com. Common Sense Media dio 5/5 estrellas a la serie, el consenso fue: “Esta comedia de sketches es una excelente opción para las familias. Familiar y amigable”. La Tercera de Argentina nombre a So Random! como un “programa comico definido como una suerte de Saturday Night Live para adolescentes”. LaGuiaTV.com de España elogio la serie destacando las “grandes dosis de humor, aventuras y las mejores estrellas invitadas”. Estrellas Invitadas * Cody Simpson, performing “All Day” * Greyson Chance, performing “Waiting Outside the Lines” * Selena Gomez & the Scene, performing “Who Says” * Jacob Latimore, performing “Like 'Em All” * Mindless Behavior, performing “My Girl” * Colbie Caillat, performing “Brighter Than the Sun” * Kicking Daisies, performing “Keeping Secrets” * Dave Days, performing “What Does It Take” * Hot Chelle Rae, performing “Tonight Tonight” * Iyaz Ft. Mann, performing “Pretty Girls” * Lemonade Mouth, performing “Determinate” * Pia Toscano, performing “This Time” * Justin Bieber, performing “Mistletoe” * Christina Grimmie, performing “Advice” * Andy Grammer, performing “Keep Your Head Up” * The Ready Set, performing “Young Forever” * China Anne McClain, performing “Unstoppable” * New Boyz, performing “Meet My Mom” * Shane Harper, performing “One Step Closer” * Destinee & Paris, performing “True Love” * Far East Movement, performing “Rocketeer” Participes (en un sketch/sketches) * Tony Hawk, performing en Lunch Lady Selects. * Eric Jacobson performing Miss Piggy, participa en sketches. * Chelsea Kane, participa en The Nolan Knows It Best, Dance Fever y Super-Sized Sunglass Sass-Off sketches. * Leigh-Allyn Baker and Mia Talerico, participa en sketches. * Dylan & Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan, participa en sketches. Los artistas interpretes y participantes * Bridgit Mendler and Adam Hicks, participa en Talking to girls with Chester McFowler, Manny McPhee, and Harry Potter in the Real World sketches. * Mitchel Musso performing “Get Away”, participar en sketch. * Far East Movement y Miguel performing “Rocketeer” y participa en sketches. * China Anne McClain performing “Unstoppable” y participa en sketches. * Coco Jones performing “Stand Up” y participa en sketches. Transmisión Estados Unidos Disney Channel * Primera Emisión: 5 de junio de 2011 * Ultima Emisión: 25 de marzo de 2012 Latinoamérica Disney Channel Latinoamérica * Primera Emisión: 5 de octubre de 2011 * Ultima Emisión: 13 de diciembre de 2012 Sheen Estevez Latinoamérica * Primera Emisión: 19 de agosto de 2014 * Ultima Emisión: Presente/repeticiones Enlaces externos * Pagina Oficial de Nick LA Categoría:Sheen-Series Categoría:Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de categoría Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Foros